


Пассивное сопротивление

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: На вкус — яблоки.





	Пассивное сопротивление

Клаус говорит, что они «слабые братья»; ограниченный клуб неанонимных бесполезных Харгривзов, которые смирились со своей участью и клеймом отцовского разочарования. Ваня смотрит на него умиротворенно, не подтверждает, но и не отрицает слова брата, который принёс откуда-то целый ящик яблочного сидра. Шла лишь вторая литровая бутылка, после которой хочется икать и блаженно улыбаться. Ване уже казалось, что он на восемьдесят процентов состоит из яблок.

Клаус продолжает рассуждать ни о чём, потягивая жидкость из стакана через соломинку и сдвинув своими длинными ногами брата на край дивана. Ваня возражал, но место покорно уступил.

Клаусу интересно как далеко надо зайти, чтобы Ваня открыто и категорично начал возражать? Впрочем голос разума в лице Бэна, не давал ему это проверить.

Ещё полторы бутылки на двоих спустя Ваня развеселел, хотел танцевать, включив по радио ночную трансляцию песен из восьмидесятых, и хотел смеяться. Забыться на пару часов, на зло соседям. Клаус точно не из тех, кто отказывается от веселья, а алкоголь затуманивает голову настолько, что любые призраки, даже Бэн, исчезают на третий план. От этого чувства свободы — хорошо, просто великолепно, хочется его продлить, и Клаус танцует, пока в состоянии стоять на ногах. Он, шатаясь, падает на диван, где уже пытается отдышаться Ваня. Клаус съезжает вниз, положив ноги на подлокотник, а голову без разрешения на чужие острые колени. И у Клауса щёлкает внутри переключатель вместе с выключенным радио, когда брат дёрнул шнур из розетки.

Ваня — образец пассивного сопротивления, который вроде бы и против, но и не уходит дальше словесных возражений. А ещё Ваня достаточно пьян, чтобы почти уснуть на старом диване в неудобной позе, но не настолько нетрезв, чтобы не понять, что кто-то возится с его молнией на брюках. И Ваня тормозит Клауса, перехватывая его холодные пальцы. _Нет._

_Не надо, Клаус._

_Одумайся._

_Найди каплю здравомыслия._

Клаус понимает, что Ваня против только наполовину; что он не осуждает; что он _может, да,_ но пожалеет. Ещё как.

_Не порти эту связь, пожалуйста._

Ване жаль, что он не может помочь. Бесполезные, слабые, ужасно поломанные братья — вот они кто. Ха, это чуточку смешно.

Клаус соглашается, позволив себе мазнуть своими губами по чужим. На вкус — яблоки.


End file.
